


Stolen.

by I_am_a_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Attacks, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dark, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poor Alan, Shi No Toge, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This will be angsty, Thorns of Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mess/pseuds/I_am_a_mess
Summary: When on collections duty with Eric, Alan gets kidnapped by a demon with devastating intentions. What will happen to Alan if he doesn't give it what it wants, and will Eric be able to find him in time before it's too late? 
Angsty Alan. Not sure about the rating yet so keep your eyes peeled for any change.





	1. Prologue

Alan woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He was lying on a grey stone floor and looked up blearily to find his ankles and wrists chained to the stone wall. He gasped to himself, instantly panicking.

‘Where is Eric? Where am I? What’s happening?!’ 

He sat bolt upright, trying to look around the room for a means of escape. A low chuckle came from the door.

“You’re not going to get out of here so why bother?” A young man with dark hair stepped out of the shadows. He smirked at Alan, raising an eyebrow.

“Where am I?!” Alan shouted.

“Poor little reaper.” The man cooed. “You don’t need to know where you are. All you need to know is that you’re with me. We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Alan backed away into the wall.

“Now now, there’s no need for that. Let’s get acquainted, shall we? My name is Alec, but I already know who you are.”

“How do you know me?!” The Shinigami snapped.

“Why, little Alan, I’ve been following you and the lovely Eric for some time now. He’s probably dreadfully worried.”

“W-what?” Alan couldn’t help the slight tremble in his voice. “What do you want with me?”

“It’s simple; I want you to tell me how I can access the Library.” Alec smiled.

Alan’s eyes widened. “How do you know about our realm? That’s secret! That’s-“ Alan paused, realization washing over him. “You’re a demon, aren’t you? You want all the souls that are locked away!”

Alec clicked. “Bingo! You got it! Well done, Alan.”

“I’m not telling you. I won’t let you glutinous demons steal the souls away!”

Alec’s eyes darkened. “You don’t have a choice. You will discover that I’m very… persuasive. Just tell me what I need to know, and I will set you free.”

“Liar! If I told you how to access the library, that would mean you could access our realm! I won’t put my friends in danger.”

Alec stormed towards the reaper, bringing his fist harshly down against Alan’s face.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me, Shinigami scum!”

Alan’s breath hitched in his throat as his chest tightened.  ‘Oh no, not now. Not now!’  He grabbed onto his chest, gasping loudly.

“This is why I should’ve captured the blondie.” Alec muttered to himself. “He won’t die so quickly.”

“L-leave E-Eric alone!” Alan panted.

Alec smirked. “Touch a nerve, did I? Either you talk, or I’ll do some nasty little things to your pretty little boyfriend.”

“N-no. Eric’s s-stronger than me. He- he’ll fight you off- aghn!” Alan wheezed, coughing manically and holding onto the fabric of his shirt, waiting for the attack to subside.

“He may be strong, but he’s nothing against me. I’ll make you talk… sooner or later. After all, I’m hungry.“

“N-no…”

“No?” Alec questioned, eyebrows raised. “We’ll see about that.” He slammed Alan into the wall, keeping him there and adding more pressure onto the reaper’s heart. Alan gasped and spluttered, his face scrunched up in poorly concealed pain. “Does that hurt?” Alec asked in a sweet tone, pouting at him mockingly.

“Unhand m-me!”

Alec pushed him harder. “Now now, Alan. What did I say? No shouting or you’ll wake up the neighbours.”

Alan squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to picture himself anywhere but there. How did this demon know about him and Eric? Why did he choose to follow them, of all reapers?

His breath began to even out and Alec stepped away from him, still smirking.

“Now that you’re settled, we’ll begin.”


	2. Prologue (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied lol there's a part two to the prologue. I was originally planning on making this a chapter but it works better like this as it sets the scene. There will be longer chapters after this :)

“He’s gone!” The Scotsman exclaimed, eyes filled with tears.

“What do you mean, he’s gone?!” Ronald questioned, panic coursing its way through him.

“What I said!” Eric exclaimed. “One minute we were on tha’ roof together, next minute I heard muffled screamin’ and Al was nowhere ta be seen!”

Ronald took in deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. “Right. Okay. Let’s think about this logically, yeah?”

Eric glared at him. “Logically?! Wha’ is there ta think about?! He’s been bloody kidnapped!”

Ron put his hands on Eric’s shoulders. “Calm down! Everythin’s gonna be okay, I promise. We’ll find him.”

Eric sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. “I can’t lose ‘im. Not now.”  Not after I collected all these souls to save ‘im. Not when I’m so close. 

“I know.” Ron said gently. “We’ll have to tell the Boss. He’ll know what to do.”

“Aye, I guess yer right.”

They both ported back to the Dispatch, instantly running to the direction of William’s office. Without knocking, they burst through the door.

“Knox! Slingby! What is the meaning of this?!” Will yelled, rising from his desk in fright. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!”

“Sorry Boss but this is important!”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “What is so important that it disrupts my lunch break, Knox? Surely this can-“

“Al’s missin’!” Eric interrupted.

Will paused. “What do you mean Humphries is missing? Explain yourself, he is not supposed to be left unattended in his present condition.”

“Ah ken that! We were out collectin’ souls and then I heard muffled shoutin’ and then Al wasn’t there. I dinnae ken where he is or who has ‘im! We have ta find him now!”

William sucked in a deep breath. “This is most troublesome.” He muttered, massaging his temples. “We must find him immediately.”


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Eric and Ronnie formulate a plan and Alan suffers Alec's twisted experiments.

Alan managed to withhold his sob as the tall, dark haired man left the room. He tried to collect himself and work out how he got into this predicament.

The last thing he remembered was collecting souls with Eric. They had had a brief argument about Alan’s… condition before he was grabbed from behind. After that, it went blank.

Alan couldn’t help it- he sobbed. The last thing he could remember from Eric was a fight. A fight they had had many times before.

‘What if I never see him again?’  He thought.  ‘What if- what if this is it? This demon is going to kill me…’  He buried his head in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Eric.” He whispered, tears threatening to fall.

~*~

“We were righ’ here.” Eric confirmed. Will’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Alright.” He said. “We shall look for clues to help find the whereabouts of Humphries. We must have him returned to us as quickly as possible, we’re dreadfully understaffed as it is.”  And I don’t want to see him die… 

Eric scowled at Will’s seemingly lack of concern but begrudgingly nodded in agreement. 

“Knox, I want you to split off with Slingby and head west to make sure he doesn’t attempt to do something extremely stupid.”

“Hey-“

“-No buts, Slingby!” Will barked before fixing his glasses. “I will not have any arguments.” He said in a calmer tone. “We must find Humphries as quickly as possible.”  Hopefully he’s still alive. 

“What ‘bout you, boss?” Ronnie asked. 

“I shall head East. I shall contact the dispatch and have the assigned agents in the Northern and Southern areas keep an eye out for any strange activities and report back to us if necessary.”

Ronnie nodded. “C’mon, Eric. We gotta go.”

Eric sighed glumly, anxiety bubbling in his stomach.  What if he was already too late? 

~*~

Alan looked up between his bangs when he heard the metal door screech open. “Back so soon?” He spat at Alec, his earlier sorrow being replaced by anger and bitterness. This demon scum was taking his last moments with Eric away from him and he’d be damned if he gave up without a fight.  ‘Anything to see him again…’ 

He expected a hit but Alec only smiled. “I wouldn’t get lippy now if I were you. This is where the fun really starts.”

Alan’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the long jagged knife the brunet was holding.

“I’ve always been curious,” Alec continued, casually making his way over to his prisoner, swirling the knife between his fingers. “What  are  the thorns of death, hm? What do the thorns look like? What do they  feel  like?” He stepped within inches of Alan’s face. 

Alan tried to back against the wall, not liking where the conversation was going at all.

“Because I want to do a little…  experiment  of sorts.” He lifted up Alan’s sleeve, exposing his arm. He tutted mockingly at the sight of the faint marks etching the Shinigami’s skin. “I wonder what happens if I give them a little rummage… have a play.” He smiled again, exposing his teeth. 

Alan began to struggle, attempting to rip his arm away from the demon but to no avail. “No! Don’t touch me!” He shouted, kicking out. 

Alec pinned him against the floor. “Let’s find out, shall we?” He said, ignoring the reaper’s protests.

He raised the knife and sliced it through Alan’s arm and the reaper screamed as the thorns shifted deeper beneath his skin. Alec dug the knife in deeper, grabbing the vines with the end of the knife and hooking them out.

Alan began to sweat and shake, crying out loudly. His eyes glazed over slightly as he looked at his bloodied arm.

Alec studied the thorns around the edge of his knife. “Interesting.” He muttered, overlooking the reaper’s yells of pain. The demon then touched the end of the thorn and grinned. “They are so lethal. More lethal than I’ll ever be, I’m jealous. I’m doubtful that there will be anything that will come close to the pain from these little beauties.” He smirked. “But I’ll try.” He released the thorns, letting them crawl back into Alan’s skin. “Next time we’ll have to cut a bit out, won’t we? You’re going to be my little lab rat, your disease has really captivated me.”

Alan attempted to control his breathing to stop himself from hyperventilating as the thorns began to wrap themselves around his veins once more. 

The demon then stood up, releasing Alan from under him. The Shinigami instantly curled up on himself, clutching his arm to his chest. “G-go to he-hell.”

Alec smirked. “Been there, done that. Not fun, I assure you. But maybe I will go down there soon to see Blondie.” He mused.

“W-what?”

Alec feigned confusion. “Pardon? Oh, just ignore me, little Alan. I was talking to myself.”

“B-but Eric…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby. This isn't quite as long as I'd like as I have writer's block. Like, I know what I'm gonna do with the story, it's just setting the scene and building it up to where I want it to go that I suck at. It's only gonna get worse for Alan from here.


	4. Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hums the birthday tune* As promised, here's the new chapter.
> 
> (Idk why but it keeps coming up with an end note from like, two chapters ago and I can't seem to get rid of it so just ignore it)

The Scotsman grunted and kicked over a bin in frustration. “We’re never gonna find ‘im! ‘e’s gone!”

“Don’t say tha’.” Ron frowned as he scoured the ground for any clues that would help to find the brunet.

Eric sighed. “I jus’ miss ‘im. I cannae believe I turned my back on ‘im – even for a second. I should’ve been more careful.” He hastily wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He would not cry. He would not show weakness. It won’t help find Alan. It won’t… it won’t solve anything.

“Oh, mate.” Ron put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise.”  B-but will it? 

~*~

“I’m going to ask you again,” Alec said in a warning tone. “How do I access the library?”

“I- I won’t tell you!”

Alec growled, smacking the reaper in the side. “Do you want to die?!” He boomed, making Alan flinch slightly. Alan did not respond and Alec raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So that’s how it is?” He smirked. “You  do  want to die. I can see why, I imagine the thorns are rather painful, yes?”

The reaper looked away.

“I’m going to kill you.” Alan said quietly.

Alec chuckled. “What was that?”

“I said… I’m going to kill you.”

The demon laughed louder. “I did not expect that from you, little Alan. What’s got you so riled up? Missing Blondie?”

“Don’t bring Eric into this!”

“Hmmm.” Alec’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “If you don’t talk… I’ll just have to bring Blondie here. I’m sure that should be persuasion enough.”

Alan’s eyes widened. “No!”

“Then tell me.” Alec’s voice had a tone of finality. “Or I’ll bring him here and kill him in front of you! Do you want that?” His tone became sickeningly sweet.

A tear fell down the reaper’s cheek. “I- I can’t tell you…”

The demon scowled. “Fine. Then I shall lead Blondie here.” He snatched Alan’s bolo tie from around his neck.

Alan gasped. “N-no! Wait!”

Alec left the room.

~*~

William stiffened as his phone rang and quickly answered the call. “Spears. Yes, we are. You did?.... I shall inform Reaper Knox and Reaper Slingby straight away. Thank you. Goodbye.” He placed his phone back in his pocket and ported west towards the two reapers.

~*~

“Boss?” Ronald questioned as he saw Will materialize in front of him.

“Knox. Where is Slingby? You were meant to watch him.” William said in a scolding tone.

Ron scratched the back of his head. “Heh, oh yeah. He’s just a bit ahead of me.”

The brunet nodded adjusting his glasses as he strode forward, Ronald following behind in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“All in good time, Knox. I do not desire to repeat myself. I shall tell you when we have located Slingby.”

“Ye’ called?” Eric asked as he turned the corner to greet them. “I thought I heard yer voice, Boss. Ye’ got news?”

William nodded. “Indeed I do. It seems that one of my subordinates in the south may have found a clue to Humphries’ whereabouts.”

Eric’s eyes shone with hope. “Then let’s go now!”

“Patience, Slingby. It may not be a good sign.”

Eric froze, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat. “W-wha’ do ye’ mean?”

“They found his tie, Eric.” Will said softly. “Judging by this, it’s likely that he was ambushed. And considering Humphries’ present condition…” He trailed off, not sure what to say.

“Shit.” Ron breathed.


End file.
